I'll Be
by Charlie Winchester
Summary: He held her gaze, amused. "What was that?" BoothBones.


**I'll Be **

_A/N: Hello, all! Man, I just watched a rerun of Bones. Don't remember what the episode is called, but it's the one where Bones' fridge blows up… anyway, I sat there after the episode finished, thinking how **jealous** can a guy get? Can Brennan be **that** dense that she honestly can't figure out why Booth is acting so strange? It was driving me up the wall; so I came up with this. Comments and constructive criticism are appreciated. _

_Disclaimer: Lyrics are from Savage Garden's 'Truly Madly Deeply'. _

-

**I'll be your dream**

**I'll be your wish **

**I'll be your fantasy**

**I'll be your hope**

**I'll be your love **

**Be everything that you need**

Agent Seeley Booth stopped in his tracks, looked around for the nearest speaker, and glowered at it. "Yeah, maybe. And maybe I'll be an egotistical, selfish, _ridiculously_ jealous jerk." A pause. "Oh, no, wait. I'm _already _ridiculously jealous."

**I'll love you more with every breath**

**Truly, madly, deeply do**

**I will be strong **

**I will be faithful cause I'm counting on**

**A new beginning**

**A reason for living**

**A deeper meaning yeah**

**I wanna stand with you on a mountain**

**I wanna bathe with you in the sea**

**I wanna lay like this forever**

**Until the sky falls down on me**

His dark eyes scowled at the music that filtered through the speakers, and abruptly he pivoted around and began stalking in the other direction, ignoring everyone in his path.

-

Angela Montenegro's eyebrows were already raised when she looked up, ready with a rapid inquiry as to "why the hell, Booth, are you so pissed off _now_?" Her mind spun crazily while she imagined every possible scenario that could have happened. The only one that didn't come to mind was one that had already had.

"I want her back."

A sly smile curved the corners of her lips. "Really."

Booth's eyes grew dark and narrow, his expression focused and intense. "You know I do, Angela."

Ange rocked back and forth on her heels, her arms folded across a clipboard as she held it to her chest. "Done." She paused, still rocking. "But Booth… what are you willing to do for it?"

Without hesitation, the word came out.

"Anything."

-

"That's quite possibly the lamest thing I've ever heard," Booth stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I know!" Angela chirped. "Isn't it fantastic?"

"No," Booth growled.

"I thought you said you would do anything."

"I will. Doesn't mean I have to like it, do I?"

Angela frowned, crossing her arms across her chest defensively. "That's my suggestion. Go with it or suffer the terrible fate of eternal loneliness and depression because she'll never know, you won't have her, and you'll be single for the rest of your miserable damn-"

Booth stalked out the door, a determined look on his face.

"-life," Ange finished happily, with a dreamy expression. "Oooh, man. I can't wait to see this."

-

"Booth! Hodgins just found out that- Booth?" Bones furrowed her brow in a hint of worry as her 'partner' stormed down the hall, seemingly in her direction. He was more focused than she'd ever seen him. To be honest, it was a little scary. That is, until he reached her.

"Booth, what's wrong?" She asked, or rather, started to ask, because suddenly she found herself trapped against the nearest wall with one strong arm behind her neck, fingers threading through her hair, the other, resting lightly on her hip, and the most spine-tingling feeling she had ever felt in her life.

Seeley Booth was kissing Temperance Brennan for all he was worth, and she was thoroughly enjoying it.

A breathy little sigh escaped her lips, puffing against his chin when he finally released her.

He held her gaze, amused. "What was that?"

"I don't know," she replied dazedly with unseeing eyes. "What was that?"

A smile crept up his mouth. "I think that was the cutest sound you've ever made."

"Oh…"

The grin broadened.

Eventually she blinked, refocusing her eyes only to realize the first thing she saw was an entirely too smug smile on the Agent's lips.

"Hello. Welcome back to Planet Earth, Temperance."

"Hello…" Her voice was still higher pitched and quiet. Shy, maybe. He grinned again.

For the first time, it hit her what had just happened. "How do you expect me to go back to work after that?" She abruptly demanded, arms flailing. "That's not fair. It's unprofessional, it's unethical, it's-"

"Unethical?" He interrupted, smirking. "I doubt it, Bones. And it doesn't matter what crazy, insanely illogical argument you come up with next, I can tell you're lying through that pretty little mouth of yours."

Upon hearing _that _statement, Bones snapped said mouth closed with a glare.

Booth laughed. "C'mon, Bones, admit it. You liked it just as much as I did."

Her reply was a fierce frown. She couldn't keep it up long, however, at the look on his face.

He continued to grin at her, oblivious to her irritation. One eyebrow shot up as he teased her mercilessly. "Bones… you know you want to… I know you want to… everyone knows you want to…" All the while, he inched forward again as close as he could, in view of the fact that he still had her trapped against the wall.

"Well, since you put it so nicely…" she trailed off, enjoying the look of delight in his dark eyes, "I'll have to think about it."

"_What._" The word was spoken as a statement, not a question, filled with deadly calm, and she burst out laughing.

His eyes widened. "I can't believe you did th-"

She smiled slyly and kissed him, ignoring the people passing by who stopped and blatantly stared in shock.

He gave her an answering smile, a proud one, when she broke off the kiss. "That either."

-


End file.
